prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
March 12, 2015 Smackdown results
The March 12, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 10, 2015 at the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. Summary The Road to WrestleMania kicked into high gear with a huge Six-Man Tag Team main event. Plus, Daniel Bryan set his sights on a new prize, Randy Orton made a huge challenge to Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns delivered The World's Strongest Spear. WWE's “Yes!” Man kicked off SmackDown with a big announcement: He officially added his name to the multi-Superstar Intercontinental Title Ladder Match at WrestleMania 31, vying for a title he has yet to capture! This seemingly good news for the WWE Universe was met with bad news from the current titleholder, Bad News Barrett, who soon arrived to spoil the fun. The Intercontinental Title was soon front and center on the best show on Thursday night as R-Truth flaunted the coveted championship on the ramp with every other participant in the upcoming contest sharing a spot inside the squared circle. Before the British champion could chase after the rapping Superstar, though, an all-out brawl broke out, with the “Yes!” Man, Dean Ambrose and Dolph Ziggler clearing the ring of Barrett, Stardust and Luke Harper. With the tag team division wide open and The Showcase of Immortals rapidly approaching, four of WWE's top tag teams each took turns showcasing their skills in an action-packed Eight-Man Tag Team Match. The two sides — featuring Tyson Kidd, Cesaro & Los Matadores against Kofi Kingston, Xavier Woods & The Usos — had issues staying on the same page as the competitive nature of each duo ended up taking precedent over teamwork. In the end, Fernando & Diego pulled a fast one over Kingston to pick up the win, further strengthening their claim for a possible WWE Tag Team Title opportunity and building momentum on The Road to WrestleMania. The Miz battled fellow WrestleMania Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal participant Ryback in a one-on-one showdown, but without Damien Mizdow in his corner. The A-lister ordered his personal assistant — who also will be competing in the WrestleMania 31 Battle Royal — to stay backstage and attend to his assistant duties. The Awesome One could have used some help, however, as The Big Guy feasted on The Awesome One with Shell Shocked. Paul Heyman's impassioned speech on Raw was met with an equally emotional reaction from Roman Reigns on SmackDown, but it was the surprise return of Mark Henry that really got The Big Dog hot under the collar. The World's Strongest Man tried to tell the Samoan Superstar he can't beat Brock Lesnar at WrestleMania 31, but the returning competitor found out the hard way that you don't tell Reigns what he can't do. After getting pushed by his massive detractor, WWE's powerhouse Superstar responded by delivering a Superman Punch and Spearing Henry through the barricade. The Bella Twins sat in with the SmackDown announce team and got a good look at their WrestleMania 31 opponents, Paige & AJ Lee — who defeated Cameron & Summer Rae after The Diva of Tomorrow made the sultry Summer tap-out to the PTO. Tensions ran high after the contest as the dust cleared, with Nikki Bella throwing her hat at the British beauty. This resulted in Paige and the Divas Champion having to be pulled apart by their tag team partners. Randy Orton returned to SmackDown in an exclusive interview, unleashing some verbal venom against Seth Rollins and The Authority. The rollercoaster ride that is the Intercontinental Title chase reached fast and furious levels in SmackDown's Six-Man Tag Team Match main event. And amid the chaos in the contest's final moments, Daniel Bryan tagged himself in on Dolph Ziggler and hit a Running Knee on Luke Harper to pick up the victory for his team in the battle of Ladder Match participants. The feel-good moment would not last long, however. The Showoff and Dean Ambrose seemed to take exception to The Beard attracting all the glory during a post-match interview with Michael Cole, with both Superstars calling the “Yes!” Man a “turd.” Can the pursuit for the Intercontinental Title get any crazier? Results ; ; *Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) and Cesaro & Tyson Kidd (w/ El Torito & Natalya) defeated The New Day (Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) (w/ Big E & Naomi) (7:30) *Ryback defeated The Miz (2:51) *AJ Lee & Paige defeated Cameron & Summer Rae (w/ Eva Marie) by submission (2:32) *Daniel Bryan, Dean Ambrose & Dolph Ziggler defeated Bad News Barrett, Luke Harper & Stardust (14:48) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Chaos ensued following Daniel Bryan’s Inc Title Match announcement SD_809_Photo_003.jpg SD_809_Photo_005.jpg SD_809_Photo_006.jpg SD_809_Photo_009.jpg SD_809_Photo_018.jpg SD_809_Photo_020.jpg Los Matadores & Cesaro & Tyson Kidd v The New Day & The Usos SD_809_Photo_023.jpg SD_809_Photo_025.jpg SD_809_Photo_029.jpg SD_809_Photo_032.jpg SD_809_Photo_037.jpg SD_809_Photo_038.jpg Ryback v The Miz SD_809_Photo_041.jpg SD_809_Photo_044.jpg SD_809_Photo_045.jpg SD_809_Photo_048.jpg SD_809_Photo_051.jpg SD_809_Photo_053.jpg Mark Henry confronted Roman Reigns SD_809_Photo_054.jpg SD_809_Photo_056.jpg SD_809_Photo_059.jpg SD_809_Photo_063.jpg SD_809_Photo_071.jpg SD_809_Photo_074.jpg AJ Lee & Paige v Cameron & Summer Rae SD_809_Photo_078.jpg SD_809_Photo_079.jpg SD_809_Photo_081.jpg SD_809_Photo_084.jpg SD_809_Photo_085.jpg SD_809_Photo_089.jpg Bryan, Ambrose & Ziggler v Bad News Barrett, Harper & Stardust SD_809_Photo_090.jpg SD_809_Photo_092.jpg SD_809_Photo_097.jpg SD_809_Photo_114.jpg SD_809_Photo_119.jpg SD_809_Photo_120.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #812 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #812 at WWE.com * #812 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events